


Nurse

by Shadadukal



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadadukal/pseuds/Shadadukal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John comes to Nikola after Helen poisons him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Penknife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penknife/gifts).



> Set between Sanctuary For All and The Five.
> 
> Response to a kiss meme.

This isn't the first time John has come to Nikola wounded, and he is reasonably sure that all the people who have tried to shoot John in the past had good reasons, such as preventing murders.

This is new because there is no visible wound. He restarts John's heart easily, and John manages to gasp "Poison!" before losing consciousness again. Nikola mutters how this isn't his field of expertise as he carries John into his home. Thanks to his vampiric strength, the other man isn't heavy, but he is larger and taller than Nikola, so manoeuvring isn't easy.

Nikola more or less drops him on the bed, and then brushes a kiss to his friend's forehead.

"I'll be right back," he says, before rushing to his lab to gather medical equipment.


End file.
